


you're dead (?)

by rems



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: minor vomiting tw, the drive west.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rems/pseuds/rems
Summary: jeff's dead, but,





	you're dead (?)

"What... the fuck." Vinnie whispers to himself, fumbling with the camera and managing to zoom in on the person waving to him from the side of the road. "Is that..?" he mumbles, rolling down his window and pulling up and to a stop as he looks at the man.

"Hey Vin, you ready?" Jeff says, and Vinnie almost breaks there, just hearing his voice for the first time in years nearly brings tears to his eyes. He looks fine, healthy even. His hair is shorter and he's got some facial hair, and he's wearing a coat that he'd never seen him in before, but it's definitely Jeff.

"Je... Je-," Vinnie squeaks out through his tight throat, barely remembering to make sure he's in frame of the camera.

"Me and the others," Jeff says, completely oblivious to Vin's near-breakdown status, "we're ready, we're gonna go on a, y'know, night hike."

"No," he says, on autopilot, "no, no no no no no."

"Sun's almost setting," Jeff continues.

"You're dead," Vinnie finally manages, and Jeff's head tilts and his eyebrows furrow. "You can't be here," he says firmly and Jeff shakes his head and raises his hand in a calming gesture.

"You're talking crazy-"

"You can't be here."

"Me and Alex, we're ready to go," Jeff says, and Vin just keeps looking at him. Then the man smiles, and starts walking closer to him.

"Fuck- fuck," Vinnie says as he puts his foot on the gas and drives away from him, his fight or flight response triggered, and he avoids looking back in the rearview mirror. "What the fuck," he says, and now that his body has seemed to process Jeff's reappearance, his eyes fill with tears as he struggles to keep breathing and watch the road. He lets out a gasping sob and then sniffs, turning his full attention onto the road. "No no no," he says to himself.

He drives, making sure the camera is still on, and takes a deep breath. "Alright. Someone's trying to throw me off course. Okay." He breathes deeply for a few seconds, trying to quell the panic rising in his throat as the interaction with Jeff plays in his mind. "It's okay. It's okay." What if that was really him, and he'd just left him in the middle of no where on the side of the street? "He's dead." Bile rises in his throat and he chokes it back. "He's dead. He's dead," he repeats. "He's dead," and this time, be coughs harshly and feels his mouth flood with saliva, so he immediately begins to pull over and opens up his door enough to vomit through.

"Oh god," he whimpers, and he sets the camera onto the dash and unbuckles, stepping out of the car and hacking up his lunch. He coughs for a few seconds and then sits back in the driver's seat, shaking hands fumbling with the buckle and clicking it into place as he puts the car into drive. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> hey? hey emh crew? fuck you for finally giving me the jeff content i've been begging for but making it Like This. eat my ass
> 
> most of the diologue is from the emh wiki transcript bc im a lazy bitch


End file.
